


Scaredy Kat

by amy1om



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1om/pseuds/amy1om
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a fic I wrote about 6 years ago, Kutner makes a slight detour to avoid a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaredy Kat

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I spelled the word cat that way on purpose.

From the very second he set his foot down on the balcony outside, Kutner knew he had made a mistake. He had been scared into coming out here because he hadn't wanted to get any closer to Debbie. He was being ridiculous and somewhat childish allowing this fear to dictate what direction he go in yet Kutner couldn't seem to make him go back inside.

One of the things Kutner had failed to do before he went out onto the balcony outside was to see if Wilson was in his office. When he stepped over the short wall that divided the two offices he could see the back of Wilson's lab coat at the door with one hand on the door and a chart in another. He was either about to leave or had just finished seeing one of his patients. Kutner hoped it was the former rather than the latter but that hope was quickly dashed when Wilson walked back to his desk after closing the door.

Kutner rolled his eyes, and was halfway turned around to cross back over the wall when he heard Wilson's door open.

"Dr. Kutner," Wilson began, "Take a wrong turn out of House's office?"

If he didn't feel ridiculous before Kutner certainly did now as he looked back at Wilson. "I'm trying to avoid the cat."

"Please tell me you don't believe this cat can predict people's deaths," Wilson said.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what? You believe in some old cat superstition?"

"It's not any cat superstition that made me come out here. Cats just creep me out in general and I prefer to avoid crossing paths with them whenever I can that's all."

Wilson didn't say anything for a few seconds, and then he motioned for Kutner to come back over the wall. "You might want to get through my office before House sees you out here."

Kutner quickly crossed over the divide and inside of Wilson's office. "Thank you." He paused at the inside door looking back at Wilson as he closed the door. "Does this mean you're not going to tell House about this?"

"I won't tell him as long as you promise not to make taking side trips through my office a regular habit," Wilson replied as he sat down behind his desk.

"Deal, and thanks."

Once he was gone Wilson smiled before getting back to his work.

\- end


End file.
